


Spider Lily

by JauntyJay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Order of the White Lotus, Original Secret Society, Women Being Awesome, Women helping Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyJay/pseuds/JauntyJay
Summary: The Order of the White Lotus is not the only secret society in the world.





	Spider Lily

She has gone by many names in her life, but here, in this shoddy tavern along the long road to Ba Sing Se, she simply goes by Cho. She is the only female patron in the bar, but the regulars know better than to bother her. The transients and refugees ignore her for the most part, assuming she has, in some way, earned her right to sit with the men. The few women that venture inside only notice her.

Cho sips her tea and observes the two newest refugees that are ordering at the bar. An older man with sorrow in his step and a boy, not quite a man, with a scarred face and anger dancing in his eyes. The man does all the talking, while the boy broods. It is the way that the older man speaks, the way his eyes move around the room, that catches her attention.

She is familiar in the ways of the White Lotus. A long time ago, in a different life, she considered pledging herself to their Order. She can appreciate their commitment to balance, to beauty, to ideals. But Cho knows that the search for lofty truths often comes at the expense of ignoring the wrongs of the real world. It is easy to seek a better tomorrow when you have no tether to the present day.

As she ruminates, the man and boy make their way to her. The man carries a tray of tea.

“I was wondering if we may join you,” he asks, voice warm and kind. “Sharing a cup of tea and a game of Pai Sho with a stranger is one of life’s simple pleasures.”

The boy rolls his eyes, but says nothing. Cho takes a final sip and places her cup in the center of the Pai Sho board.

“I am afraid that our match would not have the outcome you seek,” she says lightly. “But a drink would not be unwelcome.”

The man beams and fills her cup. As he and the boy settle into their seats, Cho observes them more closely. The anger in the boy is simmering and deep, but only serves to cover confusion and a deep sense of longing. For what, she is not sure even he knows. The man is more difficult to read. His gentle movements as he pours tea belies a hidden strength that could easily be mistaken as the fortitude of chi necessary for earthbending. Cho knows better.

“My name is Mushi,” the man says. “And this is my nephew, Li.”

“Cho,” she responds, inclining her head and raising her cup. Mushi does the same and they drink together. Li ignores his drink and glares at the rest of the tavern.

“Are you sure I cannot interest you in a game?” Mushi asks.

Cho can see the glimmer of hope in his eyes. There are not many women in the Order of the White Lotus, but her presence at the Pai Sho table is enough for him to wonder. Cho could very easily decline. She doubts this man with a fake name would push the matter. But she is curious. She likes to keep abreast of the movements of the White Lotus. She wants to know what these two are doing in the Earth Kingdom as refugees.

“Very well,” she says.

Sure enough, Mushi fishes a white lotus tile out of his belt and places it in the center of the board. Cho regards the move and gently places her tea to the side.

“I see you favor the white lotus gambit. But I am not as familiar with the old ways as you think.”

Cho watches his face, watches the thoughts flit through his mind. She is no bender, but the poison under her nails would take care of him easily, and she is much faster than she looks. The boy has noticed the tension, and his hand trails to a knife at his belt.

She can tell when Mushi puts it together. He relaxes slightly and bows from his seated position. The boy looks confused, but when his uncle nudges him, he bows reluctantly.

“I did not know I had the honor of sitting before a woman of the Spider Lilies. My apologies.”

Cho’s heart stutters at the name. While the Order of the White Lotus prides itself in secrecy, her order might as well be nameless for how well they stay shrouded from the public. Whispers on the wind, and never meant to be heard by men.

“Not many are familiar.”

The man senses the question and offers a sad smile. “Unfortunately, I have had reason to make contact with your group before,” he murmurs.

Her memory flashes back to a Fire Nation colony and it’s particularly unpleasant governor.

“I was under the impression that your _friends _were unhappy with our actions,” Cho says icily. “After all, he was one of yours.”__

__Mushi does not respond. Li’s hand drifts back towards his knife. Cho forces herself to stay calm. She focuses on her breathing, feels the dart hidden in her sleeve if she cannot strike in time._ _

__“A long time ago, I might have agreed,” the man says. “But I know, better than most, how the notion of moral superiority can lead to corruption of one’s self.” He does not look at her._ _

__Cho lets his words sit. There is no use pretending anymore. She knows who this man is, who the frightened and proud boy sitting next to him is. She dares not even think their names._ _

__“We do not take sides in politics and war, no matter the scale,” she declares. “Our mission remains small and focused. We do not waver. Do you understand?”  
The man nods and makes to get up. Cho holds up a hand and he stills._ _

__“However, I will give you some money to help you on your journey.” She hands a small pouch to the boy, who almost drops it in surprise. “This is a personal gift. It does not reflect our will.”_ _

__“Thank you,” the man whispers. He bows again, and the boy is quick to follow._ _

__“I hope that one day, we may meet again under better circumstances,” Cho says. She slides the white lotus tile across the board. The man tucks it away with deft fingers. “I also hope it is never for business.”_ _

__That gets a hint of a smile. “That is my hope as well.”_ _

__They stand, adjust their things. The boy clutches the pouch of money like it might disappear. Mushi bows once more before going, tea cooling in forgotten cups._ _

__Cho understands their haste. Few men know of her society and live longer than a week. They tolerate the White Lotus out of respect and necessity, while the White Lotus regards her group as nothing more than a childish imitation. Cho guesses that there are maybe three members who have taken the time to learn the truth._ _

__As the two men leave, a slip of a woman drifts through the door, a baby on her back. Cho signals for more tea as the woman comes toward her. There is no time to worry about the White Lotus and their illusions of purity and truth._ _

__There is work to be done._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Spider Lilies represent, among other things, reincarnation and rebirth. I thought it was fitting.
> 
> Basically this fic is my way of dealing with the fact that there are no women in the Order of the White Lotus. I figured if they weren't there, they were off doing something else. Like running their own secret society (which in my head, was founded before the White Lotus) that protects women and 'takes care' of abusers.


End file.
